


Don't

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Safeword used (kinda), Smut, anxiety attack, anxiety tics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Sans needs to call a scene but can't bring himself to, how do his lovers handle it?
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Don't

Sans was sitting in Red’s lap, Edge between his legs. Edge had his tongue on his clit and Sans had his thrown back against Red’s shoulder. Edge was damn good with his tongue. He could feel Red’s cock under him and see the magic of Edge’s in his pants. He was so gonna make sure they got off hard after this. Sans could feel the pleasure building and knew he was gonna cum soon. His pussy clenched and he knew that Edge felt it. He was panting and trying to get out a warning, but could only get out little moans.

Edge pushed a finger in him as he sucked on his clit and that was it. Sans arched his back and a shiver went all the way through him. Red bit down softly on his collarbone and prolonged the pleasure. When he finally came down he was panting hard and looked down at Edge. He went to move to help them get off, but Edge shook his head. He looked back at Red and got the same reaction. 

Sans looked between them again and then started to get anxious. He had told them not to do this. Not to get him off and then not let him return the favor. He was tired, sure, but he could still do something to help them. He didn’t realize he had started wringing his hands until Red put a hand over his. His head twitched then, if one tic can’t be done then his body makes up for it with another. 

“Sans, what’s wrong?”

Sans looked up at Edge then. He had a look of concern on his face. Sans tried to reach to help him, still seeing the glow of magic in his pants. He was stopped by Red’s hands still on his. His head twitched again as his anxiety grew. Edge put a hand on his cheek stilling him and making him look at him. Sans then let out a small high pitched sound. Well, there was the damned vocal tic that he hated. 

“Sans”

Sans then looked in his eyes. He glanced back to the magic still there. He could also still feel Red under him. He looked in his eyes again. He needed to call it, but he couldn’t. His throat wouldn’t open up to let him say the word. He opened his mouth hoping the rest of him would follow his lead. It didn’t. Edge looked at him in confusion and then it clicked. 

“Do you need to call it?”

Sans nodded frantically, the vocal tic happening again. Edge nodded and they both let him go. 

“What do you need? What will help you calm down”

Sans hadn’t realized until just then that he was hyperventilating. Of course this would throw him into an anxiety attack, because why the fuck wouldn’t it? He moved off of Red and laid on the bed. He reached for both of them, he needed them to hold him. He needed to feel safe. Edge laid down and wrapped him and Red up. He listened to their breathing and tried to match it. His breathing finally slowed to a more normal rate and they laid in the silence for a few minutes. 

“Sans, we need to talk about this”

Sans nodded. He knew.

“What happened? What limit did we hit?”

Sans buried his face in Edge’s chest. He was too embarrassed to admit it, but he knew he was going to have to. He sighed and then looked up at Edge. 

“Don’t get me off and not let me return the favor”

Edge’s eyes widened and he felt Red hold him tighter. They had clearly forgotten and that shouldn’t be a big deal. Why had he made it a big deal? They were bound to forget given they had just set this whole thing up a few days ago. Edge pulled them both closer to him. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot. It won’t happen again”

Sans looked him in the eyes. 

“It’s ok, we just discussed this a few days ago. I shouldn’t have -” 

“Sans, stop”

Sans shut his mouth and waited for Edge to finish his thought. 

“It is a big deal to you and so it needed to be a bigger deal to us. I apologize, and I give you my word, it _won’t_ happen again”

Sans nodded and looked to Red. Red was looking down with a look of pure fury. 

“Red?”

He glanced up at Sans then. 

“Sorry, just pissed at myself. I should have remembered that”

Sans rolled over to face him. He took his face in his hands and made him look him in the eyes. 

“It’s ok, I’m ok. I promise”

Red’s eyes widened. He felt Edge’s hold on him go very still. They all knew he didn’t make very many promises and when he did he didn’t take them lightly. He looked at Edge then and tried to make him understand that the promise was directed at him too. Edge gave him a slight nod. 

“So, can I return that favor”

Red glanced at Edge who nodded. Red gave him a nod and Sans reached a hand down to his shorts. He was still hard. Sans pulled him out of his short and leaned down, taking the head into his mouth. He motioned for Edge to come sit by Red, he could multitask with certain things. He undid Edge’s pants as he took more of Red into his mouth. Red let out a low moan and Sans pulled Edge out of his pants. He began stroking his cock at the same fast pace he had set for sucking Red’s dick

He ran his tongue along the underside of Red’s cock and thumbed the slit of Edge’s. Edge would never admit it, but Sans knew he liked that. Sans took all of Red in his mouth and down his throat, swallowing and that was apparently too much for Red. Red let out a load moan as his hips twitched and he came down Sans’s throat. Sans pulled off and smiled at him before turning to Edge. 

He knew what would get to Edge, but Red didn’t know about that. He gave a questioning look to Edge. He glanced at Red and then looked back to Sans. He nodded. Sans gave a soft chuckle earning him a confused look. 

“Hey, edgelord, why don’t we let Red in on a little secret of ours?”

Edge let out a soft moan and nodded. Sans leaned down and took the head of his cock in his mouth. He pulled off still stroking it. He swallowed and let his voice drop the couple steps it needed to. 

“Please, boss. I want to suck your dick”

He heard a gasp from Red and a groan from Edge. He leaned down and took Edge all the way into his mouth and down his throat. He pulled out every trick he knew. He didn’t feel like dragging this out. He felt Edge twitch and felt his legs shake and knew he was close. He pulled off again. 

“Cum down my throat, boss. You know you want to”

Edge groaned and shoved Sans’s head down. Sans was ok with this and took him all the way down. That was all it took as not a second later he was cumming down his throat. Sans swallowed every drop and then pulled off. He laid on the bed and was wrapped up by Red. Edge then wrapped them both up and pulled them closer to him. Sans felt Red start petting his skull and Edge start petting his spine. Sans eventually fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
